Adiós Deportista
by Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox
Summary: Los Sentimientos de Tetsuo por el lanzador de triples del Shohoku, Hisashi Mitsui, su ex compañero de peleas. SLASH YAOI. Si no te gusta este género no lo leas.


ADIÓS DEPORTISTA  
  
(Slam Dunk y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mitsui....., ya hace un par de meses que dejaste la banda y volviste al equipo de basket... aún recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos con los del equipo, con ese pelirrojo que por mucho que lo golpeara no se daba por vencido, también con su ejercito que vinieron en su ayuda y luego gracias a ellos el equipo se salvó de ser disuelto..., pero..... lo que más me impactó fue conocer la historia de tu pasado Mitsui, llegar a saber porque te volviste así....., llegar a saber quien ocupaba tu corazón de verdad y ver que no era yo.  
  
Después de esa pelea todo cambió para mi, sentía tanta frustración, tanta soledad que mis compañeros me abandonaron formando su propia banda y despreciándome como líder..., pero no me importaba, lo único que yo quería era que volvieras conmigo, a mis brazos, que después de una noche de copas nos fuéramos en mi moto hasta tu casa y hiciésemos el amor como si al día siguiente todo tuviese que terminar......, y así fue aquel día, el día que volviste al equipo nunca más volviste a mis brazos..., cuando pegaste a ese chico castaño, de gafas, él que contó la historia de tu pasado con tanta pena y tanto dolor supe que él también te quería, que te quiso al igual que yo con sólo verte, con sólo ver tu energía, tus ojos brillantes, tu pelo azulado......, él se enamoró del deportista buen chico y yo del gamberro que estaba dispuesto a todo por pasarlo en grande.  
  
Ese fue mi error, no darme cuenta de lo que de verdad querías, de lo que te gustaba....., no quise saber nunca tu pasado, no quise interrogarte nunca a preguntas que sabía que te dolerían. Nadie se vuelve gamberro porque si, siempre hay algo en el pasado para que así sea..., problemas familiares, problemas con los estudios ...., pero nunca imaginé que lo tuyo fuera por un deporte... por sentirte inferior a alguien cuando no era así....., pero ese chico castaño sí que lo sabía y aún así te seguía queriendo con la esperanza que volvieras a jugar.  
  
Ayer por la noche te vi..... yo iba huyendo de la policía porque no llevaba casco mientras conducía y tú acababas de salir de ver al médico que te aseguró que tu rodilla ya estaba perfectamente curada. Te habías cortado el pelo e ibas bien vestido...... sonreí al verte y aparqué la moto para charlar contigo. Al verme te quedaste cortado, supongo que muchos recuerdos pasaron por tu mente entonces y un sentimiento de culpa también...., pero yo no te culpo Hisashi. Te comenté que con el pelo corto parecías todo un deportista y sonreíste con un poco de vergüenza, tal vez pensabas que iba a pegarte?....., me reí al ver tu cara con lo siguiente que te dije ...,. que estabas mucho más guapo así..., jajaja, siempre te ponías colorado cuando te decía lo hermoso que eres, tal vez mi pinta de tío duro hace que el que yo diga algo bonito sea aún más vergonzoso... jajaja, no lo se, pero siempre te encuentro adorable cuanto te sonrojas. Me dijiste que al fin estabas recuperado de la lesión en tu rodilla y me alegré muchísimo... pero no pude quedarme más a hablar contigo ya que al final de la calle se oían de nuevo las sirenas de la poli y tuve que salir corriendo otra vez.... _Adiós deportista. _ te dije con una sonrisa y desaparecí calle abajo.  
  
Hoy iba de camino a casa después de otra noche de borrachera, ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana y había pasado la noche bebiendo solo en una pequeña cueva que hay en la playa... cuando unos antiguos compañeros de mi banda me rodearon con sus motos para aclarar cuentas conmigo.... eran demasiados incluso para mi... me dieron una buena paliza, y hubiesen continuado si no llegas a ponerte en medio. Cuando te vi...... quise morirme, ya llegabas tarde a tu partido de basket y si ahora estos te pegaban y te rebotabas te echarían del equipo.... y todo sería culpa mía.  
  
_Mitsui...¿qué haces aquí? _Somos compañeros ¿no?.... _ me dijiste en un susurro mientras enfrentabas con la mirada a los otros. Ellos se metieron contigo, insultándote, llamándote cobarde.... , pero yo no podía levantarme del suelo todavía. Entonces, cuando iban a clavarte un palo de hierro en la mano derecha para que no pudieras volver a jugar a basket, apareció ese pelirrojo del cielo, había saltado el muro para llegar antes a la estación, con la suerte de caer encima de tu agresor, Sakuragi iba a empezar a pelearse con los ex miembros de mi banda pero tú lo detuviste diciéndole que pensara que entonces lo echarían del equipo.... y justo en el momento que iban a pegar a Sakuragi también, aparecieron los de su ejercito, tal como pasó la otra vez en el gimnasio... y lo salvaron. Yo me levanté para ayudarles y así tú también podías irte corriendo al partido.  
  
_Tetsuo.... _ me dijiste Nos miramos por unos momentos..., me hubiese gustado abrazarte, besarte y decirte que nunca te olvidaré, pero ya sabía que lo estabas pasando mal por haberme dejado por ese chico de gafas sin decirme nada...., así que no te quise molestar más y con una sonrisa te dije lo mismo de la noche anterior. _Adiós deportista. Me miraste un poco preocupado, pero al final te fuiste corriendo con Sakuragi para llegar a tiempo al partido. Ya me he enterado que habéis ganado por más de cien puntos, y otra vez has conseguido que me enorgullezca de ti...Hisashi Mitsui.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya se que es algo inusual un fic Tetsuo x Mitsui XDD pero es que se miran de una forma que parece otra cosa! XDD (o será mi mente retorcida?? Jajajaja) total, que al final es un fic también en el que se queda Mitsui con Kogure y abandona a Tetsuo. (pobre Tetsuo... ,la primera vez k lo vi no me gustó nada... pero ahora si, en el fondo..... no es mal tio, sólo que es muy violento........^^U).  
  
Tal vez de este fic haga una segunda parte.... ya veremos! ^___^  
  
Besos y espero k os haya gustado..., si teneis algun comentario : Enide_Kant@hotmail.com  
  
Enide Kant de Black Blue Fox  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


End file.
